Various types of lighting apparatuses are used in offices and family houses. When all lighting apparatuses in an office or family house operate simultaneously, current consumption may increase, and accordingly, a method of efficiently managing the lighting apparatuses is needed.
In this regard remote control using a wireless control apparatus has been common employed. To this end, a wireless network has to be set up in order to control lighting via a wireless lighting control system.
When the wireless network for controlling the lighting apparatuses is not properly set up, the lighting apparatuses cannot be controlled through the wireless network. Accordingly, a method of controlling a wireless network set-up of a wireless lighting apparatus is required.